MINE !
by alybee92
Summary: Siapkah mereka menutup luka di hati mereka masing-masing ? Siapkah mereka membuka hati dan lembaran baru ? . "Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku .. disampingku .. aku akan mengobati semua lukamu Baek." - Chanyeol . CHANBAEK GS ! with other couple . New new
1. Chapter 1

My new story

maafkan akuu .. aku udah dua kali upload ini dan udah dua kali hapus jugaa

aku bener bener baruu, dan banyak banget typo di dalamnyaa ..

terimakasih yang udah ngingetin aku .. dan aku minta maaf ..

kali ini aku edit ulang dan aku harap , kesalahanku tidak terulang ..

main cast : Chanbaek !

other cast : find them by your self

ini GS ! untuk yang tidak suka , tidak usah dibaca , tapi kalau kalian mau baca juga gapapa kok :v

semoga kalian suka

So! here we go ! happy reading !

* * *

BRAK !

Seorang namja berbadan tinggi di atas rata-rata sedang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen yang terbuka setelah ia membaca sebuah pesan dan meyudahi acara membanting ponsel. Sedangakan namja berkulit kecoklatan yang sebelumnya tidur nyenyak sedang mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya benjol terkena ponsel tersebut.

"YA ! PARK CHANYEOL !", Teriak namja berkulit kecoklatan, tak lupa tangannya terus memijit kepalanya yang benjol.

"YA ! sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung ! dan sejak kapan kau ada di sini ? pergi sana ! Dasar Kim sialan Jongin !", namja tinggi yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol itu mengusir si kecoklatan yang bernama asli Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Kai hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan duduk di sofa untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang hampir terlepas dari sendi sendi nya karena semalam ia terus berlatih dance untuk persiapan pembukaan acara pekan seni di kampusnya. Ya, meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri ia juga merasa puas karena ia akan menjadi dancing machine atau dancer utama bersama Oh Sehun, sahabatnya. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah sepupunya itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan pergi ke arah dapur . Pertama, ia membuka lemari pendingin dan berusaha menemukan daging atau makanan lainnya, namun nihil. Kedua, ia melihat kotak penyimpan beras dan lemari persediaan ramyeon, namun ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Ia kembali menuju kulkas untuk mengambil buah namun ternyata tidak ada, ia hanya menemukan sekaleng minuman bersoda. Oh ayolah , kalian pikir ada orang yang mau minum soda sebagai sarapannya ? tidak kan?

"Hyung?" Kai tiba tiba muncul dengan dua bungkus roti ditangannya "kau mau?"

"Berikan padaku." kata chanyeol tanpa basa basi, mengingat dia sudah sangat lapar setelah melakukan olah raga pagi. "Dan bisakah kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau tiba-tiba berada di apartemenku? Ah, aku ingat . Ayahku pasti menyuruhmu untuk tinggal disina karena paman dan bibi pindah ke jepang menjalankan bisnis keluarga disana. Oke semua sudah jelas.". Kai memberikan sebungkus roti kepada Chanyeol lalu duduk disampingnya . "Ya kau benar Hyung . mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu. Barang barangku akan datang nanti siang. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Dan kenapa kulitmu hitam sekali?"

"Ayolah, aku serius hyung -.-"

"Baca saja sendiri."

Mengerti apa yang di katakan Hyung nya, kai langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dan memungut ponsel Chanyeol yang sejak kejadian banting-membanting tadi masih tergeletak di tempatnya. Ia membuka pesan dan meneliti kira-kira pesan siapa yang harus ia baca.

 ** _From : Hye-Kyeopta-Jin^^_**

 ** _Subject : -_**

 ** _Maaf Chanyeol . Kita putus ._**

Kai membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak histeris, "MWO? IGEO MWOYA?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tidak memberi respon apapun sampai pundaknya digoncang-goncangkan Kai. Namun Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar tanpa memiliki keingingan untuk memberi penjelasan pada sepupunya.

"Hyung ?"

"Hmm"

"Kau putus?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu."

"Wae?"

"Nado molla."

"Mwo? Micheoseoyo?"

"Ani."

"Hyung ! kau tidak sedih ? aku ingat betul ini adalah hari dimana kalian akan merayakan anniversary kalian yang pertama. Tapi kenapa hyejin noona memutuskanmu? Apa kalian bertengkar? Apa kau membuat kasalahan? Kau tidak ingin menelponya dan meminta penjelasan atau mengajaknya kembali dan menjadi lebih baik ?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Yaa, aku memang sedih. Tapi aku tidak membuat kesalahan apapun sampai dia memutuskanku. Dan aku tidak akan mengemis dan mengajaknya kembali padaku. Tidak akan ."

"Wae?"

"Asal kau tahu. Tadi pagi aku jogging dan melihatnya berduaan dengan Jonghyun sunbae, semacam berpelukan dan morning kiss. Dia juga melihatku dan langsung menarik Jonghyun sunbae pergi. Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi kan ?"

"Kau kembali ke apartemen dan tepat disaat kau membuka pintu kau mendapat pesan yang berisi bahwa ia memutuskanmu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan pergi untuk bersiap ke kampus, meninggalkan Kai yang belum sempat memakan rotinya karena shock mengetahuai pribadi Hyejin noona yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, beraninya Hyejin noona mempermainkan Chanyeol hyung yang notabene adalah namja ramah dan banyak penggemar meskipun terkadang idiot. _'Aku berharap Chanyeol hyung tidak skeptis dengan cinta dan cepat mendapatkan pengganti hye-jalang-jin noona'_ batin Kai.

* * *

Kai berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus bagian seni musik. Ia sedang mencari seorang yeoja yang biasa dipanggilnya 'Baekhyun Noona'. Merasa tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari, kai memutuskan untuk menelponnya.

"yeoboseyeo?" sapa seseorang di seberang

"Baekhyun noona ? oediseo?" Kai bertanya langsung

"Aku masih ada kelas. Bisakah kau menungguku?"

"Lima menit lagi aku ada kelas dance. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Oh arraseo, kita bertemu di kantin saja. Jam 10. Ada titipan untukmu."

"Arraseo noona. Bye bye"

"Anyeong~" Kai memutuskan sambungan telepon dan langsung berlari menuju kampus bagian seni menari atau dance. Banyak wanita menjerit ketika melihatnya berlari, menurut mereka, Kai terlihat sexy ditambah dengan keringat yang meluncur di kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Wow ~

* * *

Seorang yeoja mungil nampak sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Seperti yang kalian tahu, ia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun cukup terkenal di kampus, karena apa ? tentu saja karena suara emasnya ditambah dia adalah sosok yang ceria dan ramah pada orang lain, yaaaa tapi kalian juga harus tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat cerewet. Disampingnya, ada yeoja bermata bulat yang terus memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi gugup, Baekhyun tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Jadi kau mau ikut denganku tidak ?", Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengikat rambutnya jadi satu. Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat itu menggeleng pelan dan wajahnya sudah memerah karena digoda oleh Baekhyun, "Kau saja Baek, yang penting titipanku kau berikan padanya, aku idak usah ikut.", katanya.

"Titipan atau kado yang spesial untuk orang yang spesial?", Baekhyun menyeringai sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah memalingkan wajahnya lalu pergi sambil berteriak. "AKU MENUNGGUMU DI PERPUSTAKAAN ! "

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Baekhyun bergegas menuju kantin. Ini sudah jam 10 lewat 5 menit. Ia mencari Kai dan berkata dalam hati _Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang ._ Dia duduk dan memesan semangkuk Ice cream strawberry kesukaannya. Memakannya dengan lahap tanpa sisa. Jangan ditanya jika sudah berurusan dengan strawberry, Baekhyun akan segera menghabiskan semuanya. 20 menit Baekhyun menunggu, tapi Kai tidak kunjung datang. Ia mengambil ponselnya berencana menelpon, namun sayang, ponselnya mati kehabisan daya baterai.

"BAEKHYUN EONNI !", Yeoja bermata panda berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan dibelakangnya ada namja tinggi dan tampan. Yang dihampiri tersenyum lalu melambai ke arah mereka.

"Hai Tao ! Anyeonghaseyo Kris Sunbae.", Baekhyun menyapa dengan sopan, tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya yang dapat membuat namja-namja di kampus ini langsung mimisan. Tao dan Kris duduk di depan Baekhyun lalu memanggil pelayan kantin dan memesan.

"Jangan se formal itu, panggil saja Kris oppa. Tidak apa apa kan Tao-zi?", Kris angkat bicara yang langsung dibalas angukan dari Tao. Baekhyun ikut mengangguk dan berkata, "Arraseo oppa.".

"Eonni kau sendirian?", Tanya Tao tepat setelah pesanananya datang

"Aku ada janji dengan Kai, namun ia belum datang sampai sekarang. Entahlah, ponselku mati, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya dan dia tidak bisa menghubungiku.", Baekhyun meminum Juice Strawberry yang telah ia pesan setelah ice creamnya habis .

"Kau sekarang berpacaran dengan Jongin?" Tanya Kris membuat Baekhyun tersedak dan hampir memuntahkan juice yang ia minum. Ia menggeleng kuat sembari membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue. "Aniya ! aku hanya akan memberikan titipan ini padanya.", Baekhyun menunjukkan kado dari Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan pemilik baru. Kris manggut-manggut dan meneruskan makannya.

Mengapa Kris bertanya bahwa Baekhyun dengan Jongin? Karena Baekhyun sampai sekarang belum memiliki orang spesial, dan jika dipikirkan kembali, tidak mungkin Yeoja seimut dan secantik Baekhyun belum memiliki kekasih disampingnya. Namun pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun selalu menjawab belum jika ditanya akan hal itu entah apa yang menjadi alasannya, ia hanya akan menjawab dengan senyuman mautnya. Tapi kalian jangan berpikir kalau tidak ada namja yang menyukainya. Justru banyak sekali namja-namja yang mau mengantri dan menunggu sampai Baekhyun menjawab pernyataan cinta mereka. Sampai sekarang Baekhyun memang belum tertarik untuk memiliki namjachingu, meskipun terkadang ada setitik rasa ingin untuk memiliki seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Siapa yang tahu ? _let it flow~_

"Kris hyung !", seseorang memanggil Kris dan Ia langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia sedang mengatur napasnya setelah berlari. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, ia langsung bertanya pada Kris yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hyung, kau tahu seseorang bernama Baekhyun tidak ? (Baekhyun tersedak untuk kedua kalinya) Kai menyuruhku menemuinya, menyebalkan bukan? Dia yang ada janji tapi aku yang harus menemui, tapi sudahlah. Kai bilang Baekhyun adalah yeoja manis dan cukup terkenal. Dan kau tahu? Kai sempat mengataiku bodoh jika aku tidak mengenal atau bahkan sekedar mengetahui Baekhyun. Memang apa pentingnya ? cih (Baekhyun mendelik mendengarnya). Kudengar Baekhyun itu sepupunya Sehun ya ? bagaimana aku tahu dimana Baekhyun? Kai hanya menyuruhku datang ke kantin, dan lagi, banyak yeoja manis disini."

Setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya yang mungkin sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh tiga orang lainnya, Chanyeol menengok ke samping dan melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol melongo dan matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Harus kita akui itu adalah reaksi umum para namja saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyun. Yang dipandangi menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang mungkin bisa membuat Chanyeol kembali kehabisan napas. Awalnya Baekhyun kesal karena sebelumnya Chanyeol mengatakan 'cih' . Tapi itu tidak penting bagi Baekhyun. Yang terpenting adalah menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya dan mengatakan bahwa yeoja didepannya adalah Baekhyun yang ia cari.

"YA ! oppa !", Tao berteriak berusaha menyadarkan Chanyeol

"Ya ! Yoda, sadarlah.", Kris melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan Chanyeol dan berkata lagi, "Kenapa kau tidak berkenalan dengan yeoja manis disampingmu saja dulu? Dari pada memandanginya terus sampai matamu keluar."

Chanyel berkedip sekali lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum canggung. Namun melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, ia segera menggantinya menjadi senyuman tampan.

"Aku Park chanyeol.", Katanya

"Hai, mungkin aku adalah seseorang yang kau cari ? Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Baek—APA?!", Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang baru menyadari bahwa dia adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ssi. Apa masih kurang jelas?"

"Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mian. Aku tadi sempat mengataimu."

"Tidak apa apa, jangan , Jadi Kai yang menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Ya, Kai bilang dia tidak bisa menghubungimu dan dia ada ekstra dance tambahan. Jadi dia menyuruhku. Lalu apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Maafkan Aku Chanyeol-ssi, secara tidak langsung aku telah merepotkamu. Ini, ada titipan untuk Kai, sampaikan padanya ini dari Kyungsoo.", Chanyeol menerima bingkisan yang diberikan Baekyun dan mengangguk kecil lalu berkata. "Baiklah, untuk Kai dari Kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa kita seumuran, jadi lebih baik jika kau menghilangkan embel-embel ssi di belakang namaku."

"Arraseo Chanyeol-ah, gomawo~", Baekhyun menunjukkan eye smilenya dan Chanyeol langsung pingsan ditempat.

"YA ! PARK YODA!"

"YA ! CHANYEOL OPPA!"

"CHANYEOL-AH!"

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan menuju perpustakaan, ia ingat bahwa Kyungsoo akan menunggunya di sana. Sampai di depan pintu, Baekhyun langsung menemukan yeoja itu, "Maaf lama.", kata Baekhyun, "Kau tahu ? bukan Kai yang menemuiku. Tapi sepupunya, Chanyeol."

"Aaa, Park Chanyeol?", tanya Kyungsoo

"Yup. Bagaimana kau tahu ? kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Yaa, kau tahu kan kalau aku bertetangga dengan Hyejin Eonni dan aku juga dekat dengannya? Nah, Chanyeol adalah namjachingu-nya.", Kyungsoo menjelaskan asal-muasal dia mengenal Chanyeol.

"Hyejin Eonni?", Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Bukankah dia adalah yeoja yang beberapa saat lalu berkencan dengan Jonghyun sunbae?"

"Ya kau benar. Sebenarnya dari awal aku tidak benar benar dekat dengan Hyejin Eonni. Ku kira dia yeoja yang baik, namun ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mendekati Jonghyun sunbae. Parahnya, dia juga memanfaatkan Chanyeol dan berpura pura mencintainya. Mungkin sudah hampir setahun ini Chanyeol berhasil dibohongi."

"Kau tidak berusaha memberitahu Chanyeol?"

"Dulu aku pikir itu tidak perlu karena Jonghyun sunbae sangat sulit untuk didekati dan mungkin Hyejin eonni sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Tapi aku salah. Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat Hyejin eonni semakin dekat dengan Jonghyun sunbae."

"Baiklah, kau harus segera bicara pada Chanyeol, agar dia tidak terlarut dalam permainan Hyejin eonni.", Baekhyun menasehati Kyungsoo lalu melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Ekspresi Baekhyun langsung berubah seketika, dan Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Mereka tertangkap basah.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk di depan keduanya. Ekspresi Kyungsoo sudah kembali seperti semula tapi Baekhyun masih menahan napasnya sampai sekarang. "Astaga Baek, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Aku tidak kaget mendengar pembicaraan kalian.", kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kembali membelalakkan matanya, "Bagaimana bisa?", tanyanya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku sudah putus dengan Hyejin noona. Awalnya aku memang bingung, tapi setelah mendengarkan kalian, semua menjadi jelas.", jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Kau tidak sedih?", Baekhyun yang sudah kembali bernapas dan langsung bertanya sebelum didahului Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Bekhyun yang kelewat penasaran, "Kau sudah bernapas lagi?", canda Chanyeol .

"Ya!", bentak Baekhyun menahan malu karena dia terlalu berlebihan tadi.

"Arraseo arraseo ... hmm, ini cukup membuatku sedih."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu.", Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan berkata , "Aku tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan, anggap saja ini adalah sebuah pelajaran agar aku lebih berhati-hati."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak skeptis atas cinta. Dan yang lebih baik, dia semakin dewasa. Ya, orang dewasa yang kadang idiot.

"Ini sangat menggelikan, kau memberikan kadonya pada Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun memberikannya padaku, dan sekarang kita bertiga bertemu disini. Mungkin baru di apartemen nanti aku akan memberikannya pada Kai. Maaf jika tidak langsung kuberikan, Kai sedang sibuk latihan,", Chanyeol memberi penjelasan pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menyeringai dan Kyungsoo sendiri sudah menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Ah ya , itu bukan masalah besar."

"Cie Kyungsoo~~ wajahmu sudah seperti kepiting rebus.", Baekhyun tertawa diikuti Chanyeol, padalah mereka masih di dalam perpustakaan.

"Ssshh kalian sama saja . Diamlah, nanti kita diusir. Ya ! sssttt ", Kyungsoo kelimpungan meyuruh duo Chan-Baek untuk diam. Untung saja penjaga perpustakaan tidak ada dan perpustakaan sedang tidak banyak pengunjung.

 _Drrrt ddrrrttt_

 _"_ Yeoboseyo?", Kyungsoo menjawab telepon dari seseorang, dia tidak sempat melihat siapa yang menelepon karena sibuk menjauh dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa.

"Kyungsoo noona? Kau dimana?"

"Kai?"

"Tentu saja ini aku, kau pikir siapa?"

"Maaf aku tidak melihat siapa yang menelepon, aku di perpustakaan."

"Arraseo, tunggu sebentar aku akan ke sana."

 _Pip_

Telpon mati sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab. _Oh no ! ini masalah besar, Kai akan kesini dan duo Chan-Baek itu pasti akan menggodaku habis habisan, tamatlah akuuu._ Kyungsoo kembali duduk di tempatnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, tapi di dalam hati ia tersenyum, Baekyun dan Chanyeol bisa cepat akrab. Meskipun itu sudah jelas akan terjadi, mengingat mereka adalah orang yang supel dan hyperactive. Dan Kyungsoo berharap semoga Baekhyun adalah orang yang akan menutup luka di hati Chanyeol, mereka tampak serasi.

"Kenapa beres-beres? Kau mau kemana?", tanya Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo membereskan buku-bukunya

"Kai akan kesini, entahlah."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertatapan lalau mengangguk dan tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau begitu , sekalian saja berikan kadomu padanya.", goda Chanyeol

"No ! kau sudah bilang bahwa kau akan memberikan itu padanya."

"Ah ! Kau tidak asyik !", Kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya sebentar, pura pura tidak peduli. "Tapi sayang kadonya ada di lokerku. Jadi kau kehilangan moment sakral ini.", tambah Chanyeol mendramatisir.

Terdengar derap langah mendekat ke arah mereka, ya, itu adalah Kai. Kalian tahu? Mungkin Kyungsoo sebentar lagi pingsan setelah mengutuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menawan tawa karena melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Jantungya memompa darah sangat cepat dan dia menahan napasnya.

"Hai kyungie noona.", Kai melambai kepada Kyungsoo

"Dan Hai Brotha sista !", Kai ber-tos dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Tidak kusangka kalian akan sedekat ini, padahal kalian baru kenal.", kata Kai.

"Siapa bilang kita baru kenal?", Baekhyun bertanya

"Hmm, siapa yang bilang? Kita sudah saling mengenal bahkan sebelum kita terlahir. Ya kan Baek?", Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Baekhyun mengangguk sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Duo Kai-soo hanya memasang wajah datar mendengarnya.

"Ck, kalian sama sama idiot.", ejek Kai

"Mwo?!"

"Hahaaa, kajja Kyungie noona."

"Kajja kyungie kyungiee~~", Baekhyun menirukan cara Kai memanggil Kyungsoo, wajah Kai-Soo langsung semerah strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Baiklah ini sudah kesekian kalinya Chan-Baek menertawakan Kyungsoo. Kai segera menarik Kyungsoo menjauhi dua orang usil itu, Kyungsoo hanya menuduk. Tidak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteriak sambil melambai lambaikan tangan, "SELAMAT BERKENCAN !"

* * *

"Sebenarnya ada apa Chen ?"

"Ak-aakk-ku.. akuu."

"Ayolah, kita harus mengerjakan banyak hal, membuat pamflet lalu menempelkannya. Pekan seni tinggal satu minggu lagi. Kalau Suho tahu kita bisa kena marah.."

"Mianhae Minseok Noona.."

"Biasanya kau memanggiku Xiumin."

"Ah, itu—"

"Oke, maaf aku terlalu sensitif hari ini. Kau tahu kan wanita itu seperti apa? Tapi paling tidak katakan yang ingin kau katakan. Kau sudah memberiku coklat dan bunga, menyanyikan lagu romantis. Tapi kau tak juga mengatakan sesuatu. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya tidak enak pada panitia pekan seni yang lain. Mereka sedang bekerja, sedangkan kita?"

"Baiklahkalaubegituapakahnoonamaumenjadikekasihku?"

"Kau bilang apa Kim Jongdae?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya Chen."

"Aku sudah tahu kan akan meno— APA?!"

"Aku bersedia Kim Jong Dae."

Xiumin dan Chen berpelukan, hari ini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata jahil yang mengintip mereka. Chen meraih tangan Xiumin dan menggenggamnya erat, seakan Xiumin akan kabur. Ia menariknya menuju ruang panitia pekan seni. Sampai disana mereka berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapaun. Jika ditanya mereka akan menjawab, 'Kita membeli beberapa pewarna untuk membuat pamflet.'

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan Kai, ternyata Kai berencana membeli sapatu edisi terbatas untuk acara pekan seni nanti. Kai sebenarnya berharap ada seseorang yang akan memberikannya sebagai hadiah. Tapi apa daya. Chanyeol, ia tidak mungkin memberikannya, dia kurang peka. Baekhyun, ia orang yang simple dan bukan orang yang mau repot repot untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbau terbatas. Sehun, apalagi dia, dia saja dibelikan. Luhan, maldo andwae, ia sudah memberikannya pada Sehun. Dan juga teman-teman serta kakak kelasnya tidak akan mungkin memberinya sepasang. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang Kai ingin sekali diperhatikan olehnya, dan kalian benar. Orang itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia berkeringat dingin, mengingat kado yang dia berikan kepada Kai adalah sepatu yang Kai ingin beli sekarang. Tidak mungkin kan Kyungsoo bilang, 'Jangan beli itu, aku sudah menyiapkan sapasang untukmu' atau 'Sepatu itu sangat jelek', bisa bisa dia dipenjara karena kasus pencemaran nama baik. Dia hanya berdo'a semoga sepatu edisi terbatas itu sudah ludes. Mengingat bagaimana perjuanganya mendapatkan sepatu itu bersama Luhan Eonni dan para pembeli lainnya. Yup, Kyungsoo membelinya bersama Luhan. Bedanya hanyalah, jika Luhan mengambil yang warna Kuning, Kyungsoo lebih memilih yang warna biru. Masih sisa satu sepatu berwarna merah disana, semoga seseorang telah membelinya.

"Maaf, tapi sepatu itu sudah habis. Kami hanya memeiliki tiga pasang. Tiga tiga nya telah terjual kemarin sore.", kata seorang pelayan toko di sana

"Begitu ya? Mungkin lain kali saja aku datang lagi.", Kai membungkuk sopan dan pelayan itu membalasnya, "Terimakasih sudah datang.".

Kyungsoo bernapas lega setelah keluar dari toko. Kai terlihat kecewa, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ia melihat penjual sosis bakar kesukaannya dan langsung menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. "Noona kau mau?", tanya Kai yang langsung mengernyit. Ia baru sadar jika Kyungsoo sedari tadi memakai masker. "Kenapa pakai masker?", tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo refleks melepas maskernya. Alasan sebenarnya adalah agar pelayan di toko sepatu tadi tidak mengenalinya bahwa dia adalah yeoja yang terlibat cakar mencakar karena berebut sepatu kemarin. "Ani.. aku sedikit flu.", jawabnya berbohong. Kai terlihat khawatir dan langsung mengajak Kyungsoo pulang dan menyuruh nya beristirahat. Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan sepeprti itu tentu saja sangat senang dan juga gugup di waktu bersamaan.

* * *

"Aaaa.. Chanyeol~ah. Kau tau ? mereka sangat lucuuu~~ neomu kyeoptaaa~~~", Baekhyun berteriak tak karuan. Ia pulang bersama Chanyeol karena ditinggal Kyungsoo dan Kai. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum melihat itu, Baekhyun memang makhluk paling cerewet yang pernah ia kenal, bahkan Yoora noonya-nya yang sangat cerewet itu pun kalah. Hahaaaa.

"Kau lihat ekspresi Jongdae tidak?", Tanya Baekhyun

"Dan kau lihat ekspresi Minseok noona tidak?", Chanyeol balik bertanya, mereka bertatapan sebentar lalu tertawa bersama. Ditengah tawa mereka, Sehun datang sambil menyeringai. "Kalian baru jadian ya ? bahagia sekali?", tanyanya menaik turunkan alis. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung berhenti tertawa, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka tertawa lagi.

"Aa.. uri dongsaeng. Yang baru jadian itu Jongdae dan minseok eonni.", kata Baekhyun menepuk nepuk pundak sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jinja!?", seorang yeoja menjerit mendengarnya, itu adalah Luhan.

"Lulu noona~ kau sudah datang?", Sehun merajuk tapi tidak digubris oleh Luhan, ia lebih penasaran tentang Minseok sahabatnya. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya dan Baekhyun menatap kasihan sepupunya.

"Mereka sudah jadian? Jadi mereka berbohong padaku? Dasar! Ketika ditanya apa yang terjadi mereka justru menjawab 'kami baru saja membeli pewarna'.", Luhan mengomel sambil menirukan cara Minseok menjawab. Ia sebal karena sahabatnya itu tidak menceritakan peristiwa bahagia ini. Sehun mengeluarkan wajah datarnya mendengar Luhan mengomel. Bahkan dulu saat Luhan dan Sehun jadian, Minseok mengetahuinya satu minggu kemudian. Itupun ia mengetahuinya dari Lay. Bukan dari Luhan sendiri. Ckckckck.

"Jadi Baek, apakah kau benar benar sepupunya Oh Sehun?", tiba tiba Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan topik sebelumnya. Sekarang, bukan hanya Sehun yang berwajah datar, Luhan justru memasang ekspresi sedatar datarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, setelah tautan alis itu terlepas Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Yup. Ibunya Sehun adalah adik ibuku. Dan setelah menikah dengan Ayahnya Sehun, imo (bibi) berganti marga menjadi 'Oh' dan ibuku juga sama, berganti nama menjadi 'Byun' ", Jawab Baekhyun, ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresinya saat membicarakan ini.

"Kalau Ayah Kai siapanya ibumu?", tanya Luhan terbawa pembicaraan

"Kakaknya.", Sehun yang menjawabnya lengkap dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Oh-Se-Hun.", kata Luhan dan menekankan nama Oh Sehun

"Ayah Kai adalah Kakak dari Ibuku. Ibuku berganti marga menjadi 'Park' setelah menikahi Ayahku.", jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau terlahir lebih dulu dari pada Kai. Makanya Kai memanggilmu Hyung. Benar?", Baekhyun berkata sekaligus bertanya, wajahnya benar benar serius. Membuat orang yang melihatnya gemas. Bahkan Luhan sampai mencubit pipinya.

"Haha kau benar. Sebenarnya orang tua kami menikah di hari yang sama. Tapi ibuku berhasil mengandung lebih dulu. Ayahku hebat kan.", Chanyeol membanggakan orang tuanya dan Sehun menyeringai mendengarnya. Lalu mereka tertawa sekencang kencangnya. Namun tidak dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun, mereka hanya menatap kedua namja itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Setelah puas tertawa, Sehun mengajak Luhan berkencan. Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, tapi begitu tahu jika tempat itu adalah kedai ice cream, ia langsung memekik girang. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

* * *

 _"_ _Ini apartemen mu ?"_

 _"_ _Hmm"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak bersama ayah ibumu ?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin menjadi gadis mandiri. Tapi setiap akhir pekan aku pulang ke rumah. Lagi pula ada sepupuku."_

 _"_ _Arraseo, na halkae . jaljagu."_

 _"_ _Hmm, gomawo Chanyeol-ah~"_

* * *

 _Hai haaaaiiii ~_

 _Aku bener bener new loh disiniii !_

 _dan aku bener bener bingung .._

 _jadi mohon bantuannya yaa untuk semua nyaaa..._

 _dan untuk cerita yang aku publish , semoga kalian suka._

 _riview pleaseee ~~_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai haai .. ini adalah kelanjutannyaaa ..

aku udah ngetik lumayan banyak , jadi sekalian aku post ajaa.

please be kind and riview or fav or follow .

sorry kalau banyak typo bertebaran dan ada salah dalam pengucapan.

enjoy it !

Seorang gadis berdimple sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang laki laki dan seorang perempuan. Sampai di persimpangan, ia berbelok ke kanan bersama si laki laki, sedangkan si perempuan belok ke arah kiri.

"Bye Lay.. sampai bertemu di ruang panitia.", ucap perempuan itu, Xiumin.

"Anyeong~", balas Lay, si gadis berdimple. Lay adalah yeojachingu dari ketua panitia pekan seni, Kim Jun Myeon, yang lebih akrab dipanggil Suho. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Keren ya? Hehee.

"Chagi~", panggil Suho

"Waeyo?", tanya Lay sambil memamerkan senyum dimple nya

"Pekan seni tinggal 6 hari lagi. Semua persiapan sudah siap. Kris sebagai wakil ketua telah mengatur acara dengan baik. Kau, penanggung jawab koreografi dance untuk pembukan juga telah melaksanakannya dengan sempurna. Xiumin, Luhan, dan Chen sebagai penanggung jawab acara telah menyebarkan berita akan ada pekan seni dan kita disambut dengan baik. Aku hanya gugup, akankah acaranya lancar ?"

"Ya, acara akan berjalan dengan lancar.", Lay yang memiliki nama lengkap Zhang Yixing berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa pekan seni akan berjalan lancar. Mengingat kerja keras mereka, antusiasme para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dalam menyambut acara ini. Binar mata para dosen yang mengetahui pekan seni sebentar lagi di gelar, semua akan lancar. Sesuai rencana.

"Ya, ini akan sempurna, apalagi kita memiliki ketua sepertimu~", tambah Lay yang langsung disambut senyum oleh Suho

"Hmm, gomawo chagia~~", Suho menggenggam tangan Lay erat

"Junmyeonie oppa, pasangan duet siapa yang paling ingin kau lihat?", Lay bertanya seperti itu karena peserta yang ingin tampil di acara pekan seni harus mendaftarkan diri dengan pasangan duetnya, sesuai tema pekan seni tahun ini 'couple of art'.

"Aku ingin melihat semuanya. Yang bisa dipastikan adalah bahwa aku akan berpasangan denganmu."

"Lalu pasanganan yang lain?"

"Sehun sudah pasti dengan Luhan. Chen tentu saja dengan Xiumin, mereka kan baru jadian. Kris dengan Tao, dan kudengar Kai akan mengajak Kyungsoo. Tapi entahlah..", Suho menerka nerka.

"Lalu uri dongsaeng yang paling imut?"

"Baekhyun? Hmmm, entahlah. Baekhyun belum mendaftar, dia pasti ikut entah dengan siapa nanti."

"Lalu Chanyeol?", Lay masih terus bertanya

"Aaa, Chanyeol juga belum mendaftar. Kuharap jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mengenal, mereka akan berduet. Mereka akan menjadi perfect couple."

"Yeah, kau ben—"

"Yixing Eonni ! Bogoshipoo~~", perkataan Lay terpotong karena Baekhyun berteriak dan menggelayut manja dilengannya.

"Eoh? Nado baek, nado.", Lay memeluk Bakhyun singkat. Baekhyun memang sangat manja jika ia sudah bertemu sunbaenya, apalagi pada Lay. Ia akan berubah menjadi anak kecil.

"Hai Suho oppa !", sapa Baekhyun. Lalu seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Baek, Lay Noona, Suho hyung.", sapanya. Sedangkan yang disapa manggut manggut dan segera setelah itu Baekhyun berpindah ke dekat Chanyeol karena suho mengusirnya.

"Kau mengganggu Baek, kau duduk diantara aku dan Lay.", kata Suho dan Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. Chanyeol langsung menariknya untuk duduk. Lay tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah manja Hoobae kesayangannya itu.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?", tanya Suho, baru tahu kalau ternyata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mengenal.

"Kenapa semua orang menanyakan hal yang sama ketika melihat kita bersama, Baekhyun-ah?", bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru lebih tertarik mengajukan pertanyaan lain kepada Baekhyun. Yang ditanyai memasang wajah berpura-pura berpikir, jari telunjuknya diletakkan di dagu dan matanya melirik ke atas, ia tampak lucu. Chanyeol yang gemas melihat itu langsung mencubit ujung hidung kecil nya singkat.

"Wah, kalian sudah sangat akrab~ kyeoptaa~~", Lay menjerit tertahan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang bersemu merah. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu menoleh lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Tuh kan Baek, orang orang selalu bertanya 'kalian sudah kenal ?' atau mereka akan mengatakan 'kalian sangat akrab'. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?", Chanyeol heran, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu sejenak lalu berkata, "Entahlah.".

"Yaa, itu karena jarang sekali orang yang baru kenal dengan orang lain langsung akrab seperti kalian. Mereka pasti akan merasa canggung dan lebih menjaga image. Bahkan aku dan Suho dulu juga seperti itu. Tapi kalian berbeda.", Lay menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Jadi maksud eonni kami tidak menjaga image kami?", tanya Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah kesal

"Kalian merasa seperti itu?", ganti Suho yang melempar pertanyaan dan di balas dengan gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Nah, itu kalian tahu. Kalian bukannya tidak menjaga image. Kalian hanya menjadi diri sendiri. Menunjukkan pribadi kalian yang sebenarnya tanpa rasa malu. Aku senang dengan orang seperti itu.", Suho menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud Lay, ia bersikap dewasa sebagai seorang laki laki.

* * *

Kyungsoo celingak celinguk mencari Baekhyun. Tadi ia meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya ke toilet. Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika ternyata Baekhyun pergi karena ia melihat Lay berjalan beriringan dengan Suho dan Baekhyun mengikuti mereka ke kantin. Karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun, akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan, mengembalikan buku yang kemarin ia pinjam. Di perjalanan menuju perpustakaan ia mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya tapi ia tidak melihat orangnya. Kyungsoo terus melangkah sampai tangannya ditarik oleh seseorng dengan sangat kuat.

"Kau membuatku kaget Kai.", Kyungsoo berkata sebal

"Maaf Noona, tapi terimakasih."

"Untuk?", Kyungsoo bertanya bingung. Namun ia segera menyadarinya ketika melihat sepatu yang Kai kenakan. Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah ketika Kai tiba tiba meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Setelah puas melakukan itu, Kai melepas genggamannya dan beralih memegang bahu yeoja di depannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa Noona, tapi aku sangat senang kau memberikan ini untukku. Aku yakin kau pasti kehilangan berhelai helai rambutmu yang indah karena berebut dengan pembeli lain, mengingat ini adalah sepatu edisi terbatas (Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya). Aku benar benar bingung bagaimana caranya untuk membalasmu, kau pasti tidak menginginkan aku menggantinya dengan uang. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu (Kyungsoo menahan napas). Maukah kau... menjadi pasangan duetku di acara pekan seni nanti ?", Kyungsoo merasa senang dan sedikit kecewa. Kenapa kecewa? Karena dia kira Kai akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Bukannya ge-er, tapi wajar kan kalau seseorang berharap orang yang ia cintai juga mencintainya?

"Aku memberikan sepatu itu karena kupikir kau membutuhkannya. Kau benar, aku tidak akan pernah menerima uangmu sebagai balasan. Dan untuk tawaranmu, tentu saja aku mau. Ayo kita buat duet yang tidak akan terlupakan.", Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, mungkin Kai sebentar lagi akan diabetes. Huaaaa.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Chanyeol duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Dia begitu lelah, hari ini begitu banyak yang terjadi. Pagi hari disambut dengan sms putus dari Hyejin noona. Di kampus dia sibuk mengajari adik tingkatnya. Siangnya disuruh Kai menemui seorang gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun. Dan setelah berkenalan dengannya, ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mengapa ia bisa cepat akrab dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan mengajaknya membeli ice cream dan mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen. Chanyeol mengakui kalau baru kali ini ia merasa nyaman dengan seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Siapa yang tidak nyaman jika gadis itu adalah Baekhyun? gadis yang manis dan cantik disaat bersamaan, gadis yang selalu ceria dan ramah pada orang lain. Oh, jangan lupakan senyumnya yang membuat orang meleleh, suaranya yang merdu serta talentanya yang luar biasa. Namun, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyombongkan itu semua, ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang terkadang tertawa dan menangis. Ia tetaplah gadis cerewet yang konyol. Ya, dia adalah Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Aku pulaaaang !", Kai langsung mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Chanyeol. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk memulihkan tenaga._

 _"_ _Ini ada titipan untukmu dari Baekhyun. Err, bukan, itu dari Kyungsoo.", Chanyeol melempar bingkisan itu dan Kai dengan cekatan menangkapnya._

 _"_ _Jadi? Baekhyun noona atau Kyungsoo noona ?", tannyanya memastikan_

 _"_ _Noona kesayangaanmu, Do Kyung-soo.", Chanyeol menekan suaranya saat menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Kai langsung sumringah mendengarnya. Dengan tidak sabar, ia membukanya. Belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya apa isinya, Kai sudah berteriak._

 _"_ _WAAAAAAHHHH DAEBAKK ! KAU TAHU HYUNG ?! INI ADALAH SEPATU DANCE TERBARU EDISI TERBATAS ! YEHEEETTTT !"_

 ** _Flashbak End_**

TING TONG !

Kyungsoo menekan bel di pintu aparteman Chanyeol. Ia datang untuk menemui Kai, membahas masalah 'apa yang akan kita tampilkan di pekan seni'. Sebelumnya, Kai telah memberi alamat apartemen ini padanya, dan menjelaskan bahwa dia sekarang tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Seseorang dari dalam segera membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Mereka? Ya, Kyungsoo datang bersama Baekhyun karena ia memaksa untuk ikut. Baekhyun bilang ia sedang tidak ada tugas, jadi mari memanfaatkan waktu luang yang jarang sekali datang dengan mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo pergi (ini adalah salah satu bukti bahwa Baekhyun konyol) .

"Kau juga datang Baekhyun noona?", Kai bertanya setelah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tapi tiba tiba matanya melebar melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mereka membawa nampan yang berisi 4 cangkir coklat panas yang langsung dibuatnya begitu melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tinggal disini?", tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Ini apartemenku Baekhyun-ah. Kai baru pindah kemarin. Dan sekarang kita tinggal berdua.", Chanyeol menjelaskan dan Bekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Bisakah kau membantuku menurunkan cangkir-cangkir ini?", tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan membantunya. Ketiga Baekhyun hendak memindahkan cangkir ketiga, Chanyeol menyetop nya.

"Stop stop. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke kamarku, jangan ganggu mereka berdua.", kata Chanyeol mengarahkan dagunya ke Kai-soo couple yang sedang asyik berdiskusi. Baekhyun mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju kamarnya.

"Hayooo, kalian mau ngapain ke kamar segala?", goda Kai menyeringai. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata mereka malas. Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tajam sebelum menjawab, "Hilangkan pikiran yadong mu itu Kai. Dasar byuntae !". Kai malah tertawa dan Kyungsoo memukul lengannya. Setelah kegiatan pukul memukul, Kai-Soo langsung melanjutkan diskusinya.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya cukup luas dengan tempat tidur king size dan rak buku besar di sudut kamar. Disebelah rak buku ada sebuah piano dan gitar. Lalu ada meja kecil tempatnya menulis lagu. Ada sebuah pintu dan Baekhyun menduga bahwa itu adalah pintu menuju kamar mandi. Jangan lupakan kulkas kecil yang ditemani sofa empuk di sudut lain ruangan. Ya, kamar yang rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan meraih sebuah note kecil. Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal itu langsung duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk merebut note itu dari Baekhyun,

"Baek, jangan dibaca."

"Maaf tapi aku terlanjur membacanya.", ucap Baekhyun menyesal

"Baiklah, kurasa memang tidak apa apa.", Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karenan tiba tiba jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dan mengakibatkan pipinya memerah. Chanyeol mencoba menatap Baekhyun, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia tidak merasakan apa apa sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi salah, Chanyeol justru terjebak semakin dalam pada tatapan mata Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Perasaan yang berusaha ia tepis justru berontak semakin kuat. Ia ragu karena pada dasarnya dia tidak mempercayai konsep cinta pada pandangan pertama, apalagi ia baru putus dari yeojachingunya. Namun sekarang apa ? ia hanya pasrah akan hatinya, membiarkan ini mengalir seperti air.

"Ekhem.", Baekhyun berdeham memecah keheningan, ia menyesap coklat panas yang Chanyeol berikan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia baru pertama kali merasa seperti ini, bahkan ia tidak merasakannya saat bersama Hyejin noona. Setelah puas dengan coklatnya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati piano. Meletakkan note kecil Chanyeol di depannya dan mulai memainkan tuts piano sembari menyanyikan liriknya. Chanyeol yang tadinya bingung tiba tiba merasa tersentuh. Bagaimana cara Baekhyun bermain piano, bagaiman cara Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu yang baru selesai dibuatnya, itu semua penuh dengan perasaan dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

 **CHANYEOL POV**

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru aku kenal dapat menyita seluruh perhatianku seperti ini? Bahkan ia membawaku ke tempat yang baru, tempat dimana aku lupa dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Jika memang aku jatuh cinta padanya, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Tidakkah dia terlalu sempurna? Bagaimana jika ini hanya sekedar obsesi yang timbul setelah aku putus? Bagaimanapun juga bayangan Hyejin noona belum sepenuhnya hilang.

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku mersakan sakit saat menyanyikan lagu ciptaanya. Kenapa? Itu karena aku merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu, aku tahu bahwa hatiku berkata lain. Hatiku berkata bahwa aku merasa sakit karena ada setitik rasa cemburu mengetahui Chanyeol, orang yang baru kukenal begitu mencintai Hyejin noona. Lalu kenapa aku harus cemburu? Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Jadi inikah rasa yang aku rindukan? rasa yang sebelumnya selalu ku kesampingkan? Tapi apa daya, aku tidak bisa menepis perasaanku padanya. Ini terlalu kuat. Apakah aku siap? Apakah aku bisa membuka hatiku kembali? Apakah aku bisa membuang jauh jauh kenangan itu?

 **NORMAL POV**

Baekhyun kembali duduk di sofa setelah menyanyikan lagu ciptaan Chanyeol. Ia menarik napas sebentar guna menetralkan degup jantungnya. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya tiba tiba meraih tangan Baekhyun. Memainkan jari lentik gadis itu dan berkata,

"Ku kira kau seorang vokalis. Tapi ternyata tangan indahmu ini mampu membiusku dengan bermain piano."

"Jangan berlebihan.", Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan itu dan kembali menyesap coklatnya.

"Dan aku tak menyangka kau pandai menulis lagu mengingat kau adalah seorang rapper handal dan raja beatbox.", Baekhyun menambahkan sambil mengacung acungkan note kecil Chanyeol.

"Wow, kau ternyata tau tentangku. Kurasa kita akan menjadi 'perfect couple' jika kita berduet di pekan seni.", Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dan menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun yang bersemu hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Jadi apa yang akan kita tampilkan?"

"Wow wow, maaf nona Byun, aku hanya berkata 'jika' dan tidak bermaksud mengajakmu berduet denganku.", Chanyeol semakin gencar menggoda Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mendelik sebal seolah berkata ' _aku akan menuangkan coklat ini di kepalamu jadi bersiaplah'._ Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi dan Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan napasnya sebelum bertanya,

"Baiklah aku yang akan mengajakmu. Jadi maukah kau berduet denganku?"

"Dengan senang hati Dear~"

Ternyata Chanyeol masih belum puas menggoda gadis di sampingnya. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah. Bagaimanan tidak? Dia dipanggil dengan sebutan dear~. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak melihat Baekhyun yang sudah seperti manequin. Baekhyun tersadar lalu melembari Chanyeol dengan bantal, "Ish ! Tuan Park ! Kau sangat menyebalkan !"

"Hahahaaa, tapi kau suka kaan?~", Lagi lagi menggoda

"Sama sekali TIDAK ! itu sangat menjijikkan ! Panggilan macam apa itu?", Baekhyun semakin brutal dan memukuli lengan Chanyeol yang mungkin hanya seperti sentuhan lembut bagi lelaki itu. Mereka tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di ambang pintu menyaksikan itu semua. Kai-Soo saling berpandangan dan tersenyum lembut, namun senyum itu berubah seringaian. Mereka ingin balas dendam pada Chan-Baek yang sejak kemarin gencar menggoda mereka.

"Au au au, ada yang lagi kasmaran nih !", Kai menyeringai tampan

"Benarkah? Bukannya ada yang lebih kasmaran sekarang?", Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya kearah tangan Kai yang sedari tadi melingkar manis di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kai-Soo yang baru menyadari itu hanya dapat mematung. Baekhyun menahan tawanya dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Tapi Baek, apa kau tidak sadar kalau tanganmu itu sedang menggelayut di lengan Chanyeol?", Tanya Kyungsoo tidak ingin kalah

"Oh? Benarkah?", Baekhyun berpura pura tidak tahu dan perlahan melepas tangannya tapi Chanyeol menahannya. Kai-Soo semakin bersemangat melihat hal itu. Diam diam mereka terkikik melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong nya.

"Tak apa Dear~", Chanyeol kembali memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan itu dan menaruh tangan Baekhyun ke lengannya seperti semula. Kai-Soo menjerit tertahan, seperti kucing kelaparan yang berhasil menemukan sebuah ikan di tengah jalan.

"Ugh, manis sekali~~"

"Kalian sangat serasi~"

"Tentu saja. Iya kan Dear~?"

"YAA! KALIAN BOSAN HIDUP?!"

Kalian tahu dong siapa yang berteriak? Tentu saja yeoja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan dear. Jika kalian bisa melihat, pasti dikepalanya sudah keluar tanduk dan telinganya mengeluarkan asap. Melihat hal itu, yang lain segera lari terbirit birit menuju ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang mendengus kesal dan akhirnya memilih mengejar mereka, bukan mengejar dalam arti yang sebenarnya sih, tapi lebih ke 'agar dia tidak sendiri di dalam kamar'.

* * *

Hari ini Kyungsoo berangkat bersama Kai, ia baru saja melangkah keluar ketika melihat sebuah mobil terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya. Kai menyapanya dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama, tentu saja Kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan semangat tapi malu-malu. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol mengumpat karena Kai pergi begitu saja dari apartemen dan membiarkannya berangat dengan bus. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga memiliki mobil, namun sayang mobilnya sedang ada di bengkel sekarang. Beda Lagi dengan Baekhyun, ia berangkat ke kampus bersama dengan Sehun, ya seperti biasa, mereka kan sepupu dan tinggal satu apartemen. Tapi siapa yang mengira jika Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di halte dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk turun. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung lalu Sehun menjelaskan bahwa ia ada urusan sebelum ke kampus.

Di kampus, para panitia pekan seni sangat sibuk. Suho dan Kris sedang merapatkan sesuatu serta Panitia yang lain mengurusi pendaftaran peserta. Chen, Xiumin dan Lay adalah bagian pencatatan nama peserta. Tapi akhirnya Lay turun tangan membantu Tao dan panitia lainnya yang kewalahan menertibkan para pendaftar yang mulai brutal berebut tempat antrian. Seharusnya ini tanggung jawab Luhan sebagai koordinator pendaftaran, tapi sampai detik ini ia belum datang. _Mungkin ia mendapat sedikit masalah,_ pikir Lay.

"Ya, para yeoja yang disana ! tidak perlu jambak jambakan !", Tao berteriak geram namun tidak digubris.

"Ya ! kalian dengar tidak ?! Ya Daehyun ! Jonghyun ! tidak perlu saling melempar sepatu!", Lay sudah hampir menjerit melihatnya. Para pendaftar justru semakin menjadi jadi, kita akui mereka sangat antusias menyambut pekan seni, tapi gak perlu lebay dong? Kaya anak kecil saja. Changmin seonse bahkan sampai ikut menertibkan antrian tapi mereka tetap saja anarkis. Sampai terdengar suara teriakan dua orang dari arah yang berbeda namun di waktu yang sama. Di satu sisi, suaranya sangat melengking dan di sisi lain suaranya sangat menggelegar.

"YA OH SEHUN! / YA KIM JONGIN!"

 **TBC**

 **lalalalaa ~**

i'm baaacckk !

semoga lanjutannya memuaskan ..

sungguh aku minta maaf untuk sebelum nya .

aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini

apalagi riview dan saran kalian .

oya jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi , tolong ingatkan aku

thanks a lot guys ~


	3. Chapter 3

alybee92 here ~

i bring the next chappie and hope you like it

buat yang udah riview or fav or follow, thank you so much much much

you give me a spirit !

dan aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin (cielah)

so !

here !

we ! go !

enjoy it !

* * *

"YA OH SEHUN! / YA KIM JONGIN!"

Para pendaftar yang mendengar itu langsung diam mematung dengan kondisi yang sudah tidak layak untuk dilihat dan para panitia menghembuskan napas lega. Sedangkan dua orang yang namanya dipanggil berusaha menutup telinga mereka yang hampir pecah. Tao yang menyadari situasi ini langsung menertibkan para pendaftar dan menyuruh mereka berbaris rapi. Lay berlari menghampiri Baekhyun si pemilik suara melengking untuk berterimakasih. Ketika sampai disana, ternyata ada Chanyeol juga, si pemilik suara menggelegar. Oh, dan jangan lupakan 4 orang yang sedang menundukkan kepala. Kalian tahu siapa? Tentu saja Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan.

"Jadi Oh Sehun, inikah urusan yang kau bicarakan ketika meninggalkanku di halte? Aku tidak masalah jika harus ikut denganmu menjemput Luhan Eonni. Kau tahu? Aku terlambat datang ke kelas Taeyeon seonse dan aku dilarang mengikuti kelasnya karena harus menunggu bus selanjutnya datang.", Baekhyun berkata dengan datar tapi tatapan matanya menajam.

"Maafkan aku Noona, sungguh, kukira kau keberatan jika aku menjemput Luhan Noona dulu.", Sehun tidak berani menatap Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunnie~ tapi jika kau ikut dengan kami, pasti kau lebih terlambat lagi. Karena kami mampir ke cafe dulu.", Luhan ikut meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek, aku juga tidak mengikuti kelas Taeyeon seonse. Lagian Taeyeon seonse kan tidak menghukummu.", Kyungsoo berusaha meredam amarah Baekhyun, tapi yang terjadi justru Baekhyun terlihat semakin marah. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan wajah Lay mulai memerah.

"Maaf Luhan eonni. Ini bukan masalah terlambat atau tidak. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku akan memilih ikut kalian. Jika aku ikut kalian, aku tidak akan mencoba masuk ke kelas karena aku pasti akan sangat terlambat. Tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak memberiku pilihan, jadi aku turun dari mobil karena ku kira urusan itu sangat penting lalu aku berangkat dengan bus. Memang aku hanya terlambat 5 menit, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Aku diusir dari kelas– "

"Sudahlah Baek jangan memperbesar masa– ", perkataan Baekhyun dipotong oleh Kyungsoo tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menyambungnya kembali,

"Maaf Kyung, aku belum selesai bicara. Kau tadi bilang aku tidak dihukum kan? Memang, tapi apa kau tahu? Aku dipermalukan di depan mahasiswa di kelas itu. Taeyeon seonse bilang bahwa aku tidak punya malu. Mentang-mentang aku adalah siswa berprestasi dan mendapat peringkat pertama bukan berarti aku boleh melanggar peraturan. Selain itu, beliau juga bilang bahwa aku sudah mulai berani melawan, kecentilan, dan sok pintar ketika aku berusaha menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku terlambat. Dan setelah itu aku diusir dari kelasnya dan ditertawakan mahasiswa yang lain. Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati ?", Baekhyun langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu semua, ia memang mengatakannya tanpa emosi, tapi matanya berkata bahwa ia sangat kecewa dan berusaha menahan tangis. Mereka yang melihat itu berusaha mengejarnya, Sehun dan Kyungsoo berhasil pergi dari sana namun Kai dan Luhan ditahan oleh Chanyeol dan Lay.

"Luhan, aku tidak tahu masalah kalian. Sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk berterimakasih pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena berkat teriakan mereka, para pendaftar dapat ditertibkan. Tapi aku juga perlu mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa kau adalah koordinator pendaftaran? Dan apakah kau tahu kekacauan yang terjadi disini? Aku tidak berwenang apapun atasmu. Jadi lebih baik kau langsung menemui Suho dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku yakin sekarang Suho sedang dimintai pertanggung jawaban oleh Changmin Seonse karena kekacauan ini. Dan kau Kai, kau tidak lupa kan bahwa sebenarnya kau harus latihan bersama Sehun?" Lay tersenyum sebelum meninggakan Chanyeol, Kai yang melamun, dan Luhan yang sedang merutuki kesalahan bodohnya karena lebih memilih pergi ke cafe bersama Sehun dan melupakan tanggung jawabnya. Lalu Luhan langsung pergi mencari Suho untuk meminta maaf.

"Kai ?", Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan Kai

"Ya Hyung?"

"Huh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Awalnya ku kira ini hanya tentang kau yang meninggalkanku begitu saja tadi pagi. Aku maklum jika kau ternyata berangkat bersama Kyungsoo, tapi kau bisa memberi tahu aku terlebih dahulu kan? Dan jujur saja aku kaget, kau dan Sehun melupakan latihan untuk pembukaan pekan seni yang tinggal 5 hari lagi karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan noona. Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih kalau kalian tidak latihan, mengingat kalian adalah raja dance. Tapi kau lihat kan ? ternyata Luhan noona juga melupakan tanggung jawabnya mengurus pendaftaran. Dan yang paling parah, Baekhyun sampai di hina di depan teman temannya sendiri plus dia tersinggung dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang terdengar lebih membela Luhan dan Sehun, bukan justru membela dirinya yang sedang tertekan. Oh ya, untuk informasi, sebenarnya aku tadi dihukum oleh Taeyang seonse karena aku tidak mengikut ujian nge-rap. Baiklah, kurasa aku akan pergi mencari Baekhyun, bye.", Chanyeol langsung ngancir meninggalkan Kai yang hanya diam tanpa berkedip. Bingung. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Dia dan Sehun tidak latihan, Luhan lupa tugasnya hingga pendaftaran kacau, Chanyeol tidak bisa ikut ujian, Baekhyun di cemooh hingga marahan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan yang paling ia heran adalah, baru kali ini Chanyeol berbicara seperti orang berpidato.

* * *

"Baekhyun noona, maafkan aku."

"Baek, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak tahu jika kau sampai di cela seperti itu."

"..."

"Baek sungguh jangan diam saja. Kau membuat kami ingin menangis."

"Baekhyun noona, jeongmal Mianhae.."

"..."

"Baek kumohon, setidaknya bentaklah kami , jika kau hanya diam, kami semakin khawatir. Maafkan aku Baek."

"..."

"Noona~"

"Sudahlah, sudah terjadi.", Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara, dia menatap lembut kedua orang yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun tau ini semua diluar kehendak mereka dan ia senang melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun mau meminta maaf. Lalu ia berdiri hendak pergi namun Sehun menahannya dan Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Aku tidak marah ada siapapun, hanya kecewa entah pada siapa. Lagipula aku sudah memaafkan kalian, bahkan jika kalian tidak meminta maaf sekalipun. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah sendiri, jadi beri aku waktu untuk sendiri. Jika aku sudah cukup tenang aku akan datang pada kalian, kalian tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Percayalah.", Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Saat Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat Kyungsoo langsung menatap tajam Sehun.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya sendiri ?"

"Noona, aku bersama Baekhyun Noona sejak kecil. Aku tahu betul, seorang Byun Baekhyun bukan wanita yang lemah. Aku yakin kau juga mengetahuinya."

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku mendudukkan diriku di tepian danau yang terletak di belakang kampusku. Ini bukan tempat asing, karena aku sering mengunjungi tempat ini jika aku sedang tertekan. Hawa yang sejuk dan pemandangan yang indah dapat menghilangkan penat di kepalaku. Aku berpikir sejenak, mengulang kejadian tadi pagi. Dimana aku turun di halte dan menunggu bus. Lalu aku masuk ke kelas dan dicemooh. Melihat Sehun turun dari mobil bersama Luhan eonni, dengan itu aku berpikir bahwa urusan yang Sehun maksud adalah berkencan dengan Luhan, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, tapi aku kecewa. Aku menunggu mereka di sebelah stand pendaftaran yang kacau, hampir saja pergi untuk membantu panitia ketika aku melihat 4 orang berjalan tanpa beban dan aku langsung berteriak sekencang kencangnya. Semua yang ada disana langsung diam, aku sadar yang berteriak bukan hanya aku, melainkan seorang pemuda tinggi yang baru kemarin lusa aku berkenalan dengannya. Dan dengan duet teriakan kami, para pendaftar langsung tertib. Aku terkikik sebentar, namun tawa itu sirna ketika aku mulai menceritakan apa masalahku. Aku memang mendapat kejelasan tentang tadi pagi. Kalian tahu kan? Bisa saja Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan eonni di jalan dan akhirnya berangkat bersama. Tapi selain kejelasan, aku juga mendapat ejekan dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa aku membesarkan masalah. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dengan memendam kekecewaan, aku melanjutkan perkataanku agar mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Lalu aku pergi dan duduk ditaman ketika dua orang muncul dan meminta maaf. Demi apapun aku tidak marah, semarah apapun aku tidak bisa meluapkannya. Aku hanya akan menangis dan mencari ketenangan, memutar apa yang terjadi dan berusaha menemukan jalan keluar. Seperti sekarang.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Hai Baek..", Chanyeol datang membawa dua cup cappucino dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Baekhyun yang segera menerimanya dan tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyum walau sangat tipis.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini ?", Chanyeol bertanya ragu, lalu Baekhyun menepuk nepuk tempat disebelah ia duduk, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Baek, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tentang?"

"Aku mendaftarkan namaku dan namamu dalam satu grup untuk pekan seni."

"Jadi kau sungguh sungguh mengajakku berduet?"

"Kau kira aku bercanda?"

"Bagaimana aku mengira kau serius jika saat itu kau selalu menggodaku."

"Uh oke aku minta maaf."

Hening. Baekhyun memainkan jari lentiknya dan Chanyeol memandangi danau sambil sesekali menyesap cappucinonya. Hanya suara angin berhembus menyapu rumput yang dapat terdengar. Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Chanyeol, tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol menegang sejenak.

"Boleh kan aku pinjam bahu mu ?", Baekhyun sedikit mendongak membuat Chanyeol tidak berani menatapnya.

"Tentu saja Baek. Ehm, bagaimana perasaanmu?", tanya Chanyeol merasa tertanggu dengan rasa canggung yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Lebih baik, yah.. begitulah.", jawab Baekhyun sambil menyamankan posisinya

"Kau masih marah?"

"Kau pikir aku marah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meluapkan amarah, aku hanya akan menangis.", Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mengusap air mata yang tiba tiba kembali terjatuh. Chanyeol menatapnya nanar, entah mengapa, melihat Baekhyun seperti ini hatinya sangat sesak.

"Baek jangan menangis lagi kumohon, aku paling tidak bisa melihatmu menangis.", kata Chanyeol akhirnya, tak lupa jarinya mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau bahkan baru melihatku menangis."

"Justru itu, baru pertama saja rasanya sudah sangat menyesakkan."

"Ya, aku memang gampang menangis. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku lemah. Ya, aku kecewa, tapi itu tidak berarti aku marah. Oh Sehun, dia adalah sepupu yang paling mengerti aku, dia selalu bermain denganku sejak kecil, aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Do Kyungsoo, dia adalah sahabat yang selalu ada disisiku, meskipun ia sempat menuduhku membesarkan masalah tapi aku tidak marah, karena aku ingat bagaimana dia selalu setia menemaniku. Jadi jika dia melakukan kesalahan, itu manusiawi, semua pernah melakukannya. Xi Luhan eonni, dia wanita cantik dan pengertian yang selalu memberiku nasihat ketika aku mulai kekanak-kanakan, tidak mungkin aku melupakan itu semua hanya untuk memuaskan amarahku. Yang terjadi hari ini diluar kendali kita semua. Aku tidak marah, hanya sedikit kecewa. Uh, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya?", Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya asal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu Chanyeol mencubit pipinya sekilas karena gemas. Mereka tertawa ketika Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol karena tidak terima pipinya dicubit. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyandarkan tubuh mereka di pohon, lelah. Dalam hati, Chanyeol sangat lega, Baekhyun bisa tertawa kembali.

* * *

Dress selutut berwarna peach, rambut dikucir kuda dan poninya menjuntai menutupi dahi, flat shoes merah muda yang pas untuk kulit nya yang putih bersih, make up natural membuatnya terlihat segar, sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut make up karena ia hanya menggunakan pelembab plus eyeliner, kalian tahu kan ? bibirnya sudah merah alami tanpa dipoles. Jadi siapa dia ? yup benar ! seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia janji menemani Kyungsoo untuk membeli novel terbaru sekalian ia berbelanja untuk mengisi lemari pendinginnya yang mulai kosong. Baekhyun membuka ponselnya dan mencari nama Kyungsoo lalu menekan tombol call..

"Yeobseyeo?"

"Do, kau dimana? Aku sedang menunggu bus."

"Kau langsung ke cafe nya Minseok eonni ya?"

"Arraseo, bye Do."

"Hmm"

 **At Cafe**

"Aku sudah menyuruh ByunBaek kesini. Kita tunggu dan kita akan meminta maaf padanya. Uh aku sungguh tidak tahan jika harus jauh darinya padahal dia sangat cerewet.", Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada semua orang yang ada di sana. Tentu saja ada si pemilik cafe, Kim Minseok alias Xiumin yang telah bersedia menutup cafenya hanya untuk perkumpulan orang-orang aneh ini. Lalu, Kim Jongdae atau Chen yang tidak bisa jauh dari kekasihnya, ckckck. Wu Yifan si tuan Kris galaxy, yang sedang memainkan rambut panjang Huang Zi Tao ikut hadir karena ingin kencan dengan makanan gratis, dasar, padahal dia orang kaya, sudah berapa banyak tas gucci yang ia belikan untuk pacar kesayangannya itu? Jangan lupakan Kim Junmyeon yang juga sedang ber-lovey dovey dengan Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay sang yeojachingu, gadis manis berdimple. Lalu ada Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, dan Park Chanyeol yang mengadakan acara dengan tema 'maafkan kami Baekhyun'.

"Saat si cerewet Byun datang, aku dan Tao serta pasangan XiuChen akan menunggu di ruangan Xiumin. Selesaikan masalah kalian.", Kris angkat bicara dengan gaya so(k) dingginnya.

"Ayolah Hyung, kau kan wakil ketua panitia pekan seni yang pendaftarannya sempat kacau.", Chanyeol menimpali, Luhan menunduk mengingat kejadian itu.

"Yes you're right. But you must know, Suho is here."

"Aish ! never mind."

Lima belas menit mereka menunggu tuan putri cerewet yang akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tepat disaat mereka membuka pintu, KrisTao dan XiuChen beranjak ke ruangan Xiumin. Nona Do tiba tiba menegang, mengingat lusa ia sudah menuduh Baekhyun membesarkan masalah. Dan Chanyeol? ia sedang berusaha menelan ludahnya karena Baekhyun sangat cantik hari ini.

"Anyeong~", sapa Baekhyun merekahkan senyumya, ia mengambil tempat di dekat Lay, Suho langsung bergeser, lagi-lagi Baekhyun duduk diantara mereka berdua. Huft.

"Hai Nona Byun~", Lay balas menyapa Baekhyun

"Bogoshipo eonni~~~", Oke, Baekhyun mulai bermanja-manja lagi karena Lay ada di sini, yang lain tersenyum melihat tingkah si puppy jadi jadian itu.

"Ck, kau selalu berkata seperti itu saat dengan Lay, padahal kan kalian bertemu setiap hari.", Suho berkata sewot dan dibalas cengiran oleh Baekhyun.

"Haha, bilang saja Suho oppa iri. Baiklah, aku juga merindukanmu oppa~~~", Suho memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dan disambut gelak tawa oleh orang orang di sana.

"Do, kau jadi mengajakku membeli buku?", Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"O-oh? N-ne. Setelah dari sini. ", Kyungsoo menjawab gugup.

Lalau hening. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada percakapan lagi, sampai akhirnya Suho memberi sinyal kepada Lay untuk berbicara.

"Baek–", perkataan Lay langsung terpotong ketika Baekhyun menempelkan telujuknya di depan bibir.

"Okey, aku tahu ini pasti rencana kalian. Kalian pasti ingin minta maaf padaku. Nona Do dan kau Tuan Oh, aku sudah bilang kan? Aku memaafkan kalian. Toh kalian semua tidak bersalah. Kejadian memalukan untukku itu berada diluar kendali kalian. Aku mohon jangan mengucapkan kata maaf lagi, aku tidak marah sama sekali. Sungguh.", Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi aku tahu kau kecewa Baek.", Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara

"Yeah itu kemarin lusa, tapi beberapa menit setelahnya, rasa kecewa itu sirna. Karen aku ingat kalian yang selalu ada untukku. Ayolah.. mana Luhan eonni si rusa yang centil?"

"Baek !", Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Mana nona Do si mata bulat?", Kyungsoo melotot mendengarnya dan Baekhyun berkata lagi

"Nah, itu dia, uh aku rindu mata bulatmu Do~~"

"YAAKK!"

"Hahaha oke.. oh my god ! aku merindukan Sehun sepupuku yang berwajah datar. Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke apartemen? Jangan bilang kau sudah menikah secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan Luhan centil Eonni ?!" , Baekhyun merentangkan lengannya dan berpelukan dengan Sehun yang setelahnya langsung menjitak kepala sang Noona.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi menikah, bersabarlah Noona, aku akan memberimu keponakan yang lucu. Hahahaa..", Sehun membalas perkataan Baekhyun sekalian menggoda Luhan.

"Uh Cheesy.", Baekhyun bergaya seolah ingin muntah

"Ehm Byun Noona , kau tak merindukanku?", tiba-tiba Kai memasang wajah memelas

"Cup cup, tentu saja aku sangat sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu gosong !", Baekhyun tertawa lagi

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?", kata Chanyeol tak mau kalah

"Kau siapa?", Baekhyun ber acting seolah ia tak mengenal Chanyeol dan Chanyeol langsung menarik hidung mungil Baekhyun, membuat hidung mungil itu memerah.

"Yaaaaaaaaakkkkkk !"

Semua orang tertawa gembira, begitu juga dengan pasangan KrisTao dan XiuChen yang datang membawa cemilan. Tentu saja cemilan itu didominasi dengan rasa strawberry. Ingat kan? ini acara untuk tuan putri Byun. Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar melihatnya dan yang lain hanya geleng geleng kepala. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, HunHan, KrisTao, dan SuLay telah pergi untuk berkencan. Kai dan Chanyeol pamit pulang untuk membantu orang tua Kai yang kembali ke korea untuk mengurus kepindahan mereka ke Jepang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi ke mall, Kyungsoo membeli novel dan Baekhyun membeli keperluannya. Dan di cafe, pasangan XiuChen sedang membersihkan ruangan yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

* * *

 **D-DAY**

Panitia berlalu lalang mempersiapkan acara yang beberapa menit kedepan akan segera dimulai. Para pengisi acara dari segala jurusan tengah diberi arahan oleh masing masing koordinator mereka. Peserta yang ikut memeriahkan pekan seni dengan cara mengikuti lomba 'couple of art' juga sedang melakukan latihan kecil. Sedangkan para tamu undangan dan para mahasiswa yang memilih menikmati pekan seni tahun ini sudah duduk dengan manis di bangku yang sudah disiapkan.

"YUHUUUUUU~~~~", tiba tiba suara MC terdengar dan mengagetkan penoton. MC pertama, keluar bak model yang berjalan angkuh di tengah tengah panggung. Kalian tahu siapa dia? Ya, Eunhyuk sunbae. Lalu MC kedua, muncul dengan mengejutkan karena ternyata dia berada di tengah lautan penonton. Para perempuan yang berada di dekat MC tersebut memekik kegirangan. Karena apa? Karena itu adalah Donghae sunbae yang tampan. Dan dan dan, MC terakhir muncul dari atap panggung, ia sedang berada di sebuah sangkar raksasa berwarna hitam. Untung sangkarnya kuat jadi bisa menahan tubuh gemuknya. Oops. Mianhae Shindong sunbae. Kkkkk. Setelah ketiga MC berkumpul mereka memberikan salam pembukaan dengan sopan. Namun setelah acara formal selesai, seperti sambutan dan kawan kawan, mereka kembali menjadi MC idiot yang dapat mengundang gelak tawa.

"Ck, para sunbae itu berulah lagi.", ucap seorang yeoja dengan senyum sumringah

"nugu?", tanya yeoja lain di sebelahnya

"Dasar nona Do, siapa lagi kalau bukan eunhyuk, donghae, dan sindong sunbae?"

"Aaaa.. kau seperti tidak tahu mereka saja Baek."

Tiba tiba panggung dan area sekitarnya menjadi gelap. Beberapa penonton sampai menjerit karena terkejut. Baekhyun yang ada di samping panggung juga memekik tertahan, oke dia benci gelap, sangat membenci gelap. Tanpa peduli, ia segera menggenggam tangan seseorang yang ada didekatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian lampu sorot berwarna merah menyala dan menyorot seorang namja berbaju putih di atas panggung. Yap, dia adalah Kim Jongin. Disusul dengan seorang namja berbaju hitam, Oh Sehun. Mereka melakukan dance yang kemudian berdatangan dancer dancer lain menari disekeliling mereka. Yang jelas ini pembukaan acara yang sangat meriah dengan panggung yang dipenuhi cahaya gemerlapan. Baekhyun terkejut saat dia ditarik ke belakang panggung oleh pemilik tangan yang dia genggam sebelumnya.

"Hai Baek, kau takut gelap? tenang saja aku disini. Lagipula sekarang lampunya sudah menyala.", Chanyeol, atau namja yang tanggannya digenggam Baekhyun segera bersuara ketika menyadari Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Chanyeol? Pantas saja tangannya besar, kupikir tadi Kyungsoo. Sejak kapan kau juga berada di samping panggung ? dan sejak kapan Kyungsoo pergi?",tanya Baekhyun

"Aku di sini tepat sebelum lampu padam. Kyungsoo,.. aku tidak tau kapan dia pergi, tapi sekarang dia berada di tepi panggung untuk melihat Kai. Dan Baek, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kau takut gelap?", Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya dan air muka Baekhyun langsung menegang. Gelap mengingatkan Baekhyun pada masa lalu yang sama gelapnya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan. Baekhyun mendongak.

"Arraseo, kau tidak takut pada gelap.", ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatapnya bingung

"Kau benci gelap."

DEG !

Chanyeol merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan setelah melihat Baekhyun bergetar dan keringat bercucuran dipelipisnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, otaknya kembali memutar kejadian di masa lalunya. Baekhyun mulai berontak di pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai menangis. Baekhyun mulai sesak nafas dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya sampai Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan Baekhyun berhenti berontak.

"Byun Baekhyun dengarkan aku. Ini aku, Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Baek, tenanglah. Baik, Maafkan aku. Maaf untuk menanyakan tentang sesuatu yang kau benci. Maaf jika aku mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu yang buruk. Maaf telah memelukmu. Sungguh Baek, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihatmu bergetar tiba-tiba. Jadi aku memilih untuk memelukmu. Berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan dan kehangatan yang aku punya. Jadi aku mohon tenanglah. Aku ada disini Baek."

Baekhyun mulai bernafas tenang dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia mengusap punggungnya. Chanyeol tersentak ketika Baekhyun dengan tiba tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku Yeol.. aku hanya.. A-ak-akku..."

"Ssssttt, jangan menceritakan sesuatu jika kau belum siap untuk menceritakannya. Chaa~~ sekarang mari kita hapus air mata tuan putri yang cantik ini~ kita harus tampil dear~ kau tidak lupa kan?", Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun merona lalu memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meringgis dan dibalas senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

 _ **Baek, semoga kau segera menemukan kebahagia** **a** **n** **m** **u yang sesungguhnya. Aku juga berdo'a untukmu agar kau senantiasa diberi kekuatan ketika rintangan menghadangmu. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang instan kan? – Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Noona. Aku harap Chanyeol Hyung menjadi orang yang tepat untuk menemukan kunci dan membuka pintu hatimu. Aku harap kalian akan berbahagia. – Sehun**_

 _ **Kuharap kau bersedia menutup kenangan lamamu Baek. Selama ini selalu pintu hatimu yang kau tutup. – Lay**_

 _ **Chanyeol hyung. Semoga Baekhyun noona adalah yeoja yang tepat untukmu. Jodohmu. – Kai**_

* * *

hello guys !

hello para reader yang kusayangi !

harapanku sama seperti sebelumnya

semoga kalian suka dan aku sangat sangat berharap kalian mau riview cerita aku ~

riview , fav , follow please ~

dan lagi , maafkan jika ada typo beterbangan dimana mana

thanks a lot ~

dan spesial untuk : **ChanHunBaek , IYou , Dewi Lestari657 , banana , chocomuffiin** thank you ~~


	4. Chapter 4

Hai hai haiii~~~

uri saranghaneun saram !

i'm back !

so ! just go !

check it out !

* * *

PROK PROK PROK !

Suara tepukan meriah terdengar setelah pasangan Kai-Soo menyelesaikan penampilan mereka. Penonton bukan hanya terpukau tapi mereka juga bertepuk tangan untuk seorang Kim Jongin. Ingin tahu? Baiklah, Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu 'Kiss The Rain – Yiruma' dan Kai menari untuknya, dia juga menyanyikan bagian rap lagu tersebut. Setelahnya, Kai memegang bungan mawar merah yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana dan berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo sembari berkata, "Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Hening. Gadis yang diberi bunga hanya melebarkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah lebar. Ia tidak bisa bergerak bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menggerakkan bibirnya.

"TERIMA TERIMA TERIMA TERIMA !", para penonton mulai menyoraki mereka sedangkan para dosen hanya geleng geleng kepala sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah muridnya. Kyungsoo melihat Kai mencoba mencari kebohongan di matanya. Namun nihil, ia hanya menemukan ketulusan dan harapan besar di sana. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan setetes air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil bunga mawar dari tangan seorang namja yang sekarang sudah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Kai langsung berdiri dan memeluk yeoja-nya. Lalu mereka membungkuk memberikan salam dan undur diri dari panggung. Penonton kembali menyoraki mereka.

"JINJA DAEBAK ! CHUKKAEEE !", seru Baekhyun sambil melompat girang saat mendapati Kai-Soo di belakang panggung. Kyungsoo langsung memerah sedangkan Kai hanya senyum senyum tidak jelas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Chukae Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ah.", kata Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan menepuk nepuk pundak jongin. Jongin menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis. Lalu Kai ganti menepuk pundak sepupunya, "Kalian harus segera menyusul."

"Ne?", Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung

"Kau dan Chanyeol, Baek.", jawab Kyungsoo

"Palli Chanyeol-ah, waktunya kita tampil.", Baekhyun mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Geure kajja.", Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mereka berjalan menuju panggung. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki panggung dan memberi salam. Mereka duduk di kursi dan Chanyeol mulai memetik gitar diikuti Baekhyun yang menyanyikan liriknya. Lagu ciptaan mereka. Lebih tepatnya ciptaan Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun meski Baekhyun belum menyadarinya. Lagu indah dengan makna yang indah pula. Beautiful.

 ** _Annyeong naege dagawa_**

 ** _Sujubeun hyanggireul anggyeo judeon neo_**

 ** _Huimihan kkumsogeseo_**

 ** _Nuni busidorok banjjagyeosseo_**

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Mengagumi betapa cantiknya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Berharap agar ia bisa selalu bersama dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 ** _Seolleime nado moreuge_**

 ** _Hanbaldubal nege dagaga_**

 ** _Neoui gyeote nama_**

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol. Berterimakasih pada tuhan yang mendatangkan seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo yang telah menyuruhnya memberikan kado kepada Kai. Dan berterimakasih pada Kai yang telah menyuruh seorang Park Chanyeol untuk datang menemuinya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

 ** _Neoui misoe nae maeumi noganaeryeo_**

 ** _Nuni majuchyeosseulttaen_**

 ** _Dugungeoryeo_**

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Jantung mereka berpacu. Darah mereka berdesir. Senyum mereka tersungging. Dugungeoryeo.

 ** _gaseume nae miseoreul gieokhaejwo_**

 ** _Haruedo myeocbeonssik_**

 ** _Saenggakhaejwo_**

 ** _Oh. Neoege hago sipeun geu mal_**

 ** _You're baeutiful_**

* * *

Hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin baik semenjak mereka bertemu dua bulan yang lalu. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu luang bersama sama dan tidak lupa diselingi dengan perdebatan tidak penting. Seperti rasa ice cream yang akan mereka pesan, pergi ke sungai han dengan sepeda atau berjalan kaki, memilih hadiah yang akan mereka bagikan di panti asuhan yang sering mereka kunjungi dan masih banyak lagi. Pasti bagi orang yang tidak tahu, mereka mengira bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih, namun sampai sekarang mereka masih menyandang status sebagai teman dekat. Banyak mahasiswa yang berharap mereka jadian setelah mereka memenangkan penghargaan 'couple terfavorit' di pekan seni. Bahkan Taeyeon seonse meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena menghinanya di depan mahasiswa lain. Oh ya , ada yang penasaran dengan pemenang pekan seni?

Oke ini diaaa

 ** _Flashback_**

"Daaaannn, pemenang pasangan teromantis tahun ini adalaaaaaahhhhh... "

"KAISOO COUPLE CHUKKAE !", seru eunhyuk lalu Kai dan Kyungsoo menaiki panggung sambil bergandengan tangan. Sampai di panggung, Kai mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang pipinya langsung memerah.

"Aw aw aw, romantis sekali ~~", para MC menggoda mereka

"Baiklah, SE LAN JUT NYA ! pasangan terfavorit ! siapa merekaaa?"

"CHUKKAEYOOOO CHANBAEK COUPLE !", kali ini ganti Donghae sunbae yang bersuara. Chanyeol refleks memeluk Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju pangung.

"Aw, Chanyeol agresif sekali ~~", kata Donghae, dibalas dengan cengiran Chanyeol dan senyum malu malu Baekhyun.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Baek?", Tanya Shindong sunbae dan Baekhyun menggeleng lalu berkata, "Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?", tanya ke tiga MC bersamaan. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah dan ia menjinjitkan kakinya, memegang pundak Chanyeol, lalu CHU ~ . Baekhyun mencium pipi kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya speecless. Sedangkan para MC dan penonton menjerit kegirangan, bahkan pasangan Kai-Soo sampai melongo.

"AW ! oke stop acara lovey dovey nya !", Seru Eunhyuk

"Oke next ,yang paling di tunggu tunggu ! COUPLE OF THE YEAR !"

"Siapakah merekaaaa?!"

"Ya ! HYEJIN JONGHYUN COUPLE CHUKAHANDAAA !", koar Shindong sunbae. Lalu pasangan Hye-Hyun berjalan ke arah panggung. Jonghyun sangat cool dan Hyejin sangat anggun. Chanyeol dari atas panggung hanya menatap mereka jengah. Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap tak suka ke arah Hyejin. Sedangkan Hyejin? Ia sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _pp per pergi !"_**

 ** _"_** ** _jangan mendekat !"_**

 ** _"_** ** _cebal.. siapapun tolong aku hiks"_**

 ** _"_** ** _hiks .."_**

 ** _BRAK !_**

 ** _"Kk-kr-kris oppa .."_**

Baekhyun bangun terengah dari tidurnya. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah cantiknya. Matanya memanas disusul dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang halus. Baekhyun terisak kecil, meremas ujung piyama yang ia kenakan. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan tidur kembali. Namun ia tidak bisa, rasanya sangat sakit sampai menyesakkan dada. _Eomma Appa bogoshipo._

Jarum pendek menunjuk angka 7 dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka 6 . ini adalah akhir pekan, untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak. Bersyukur ia dapat tidur kembali setelah mimpi buruk itu datang. Baekhyun menghempas selimutnya dan meraih benda persegi yang sedang berbunyi di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ada satu pesan di sana.

 ** _From : KyungKyung~_**

 ** _Subject : Need help_**

 ** _Hai B, berniat membantuku? Aku sedang bekerja paruh waktu di café Minseok eonni. Ini masih pagi tapi karena ini akhir pekan, banyak pengunjung yang datang. Bisakah kau kemari? Kita kekurangan waiters._**

Baekhyun mengerang, ia masih mengantuk. Tapi mana tega ia membiarkan sahabat kesayangannya itu kerepotan ? Lagipula jika dia menyibukkan diri, mungkin ia akan lupa dengan mimpi buruk tadi malam. Hah, baiklah. Aku datang.

 **To : KyungKyung~**

 **Subject : nope**

 **Arraseo Do. Tunggu sebentar~**

Sehun duduk di sofa dan menonton acara music kesayangannya. Ia menengok ke dapur dimana ia dapat melihat Baekhyun sedang membuat susu strawberry lalu meminumnya. Sehun mengambil remot dan mengurangi volume tv.

"Noona, Eodikka?", tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mencuci gelas yang tadi ia gunakan untuk minum susu

"Café Minseok eonni,wae?"

"Ani, hati hati di jalan."

"Arraseo. Aku pergi dulu Sehun-a ~"

Setelah memakan sandwich Sehun bergegas mandi. Hari ini ia harus ke rumah dosennya untuk menyerahkan tugas mengenai tari tradisional korea yang menurut Sehun tarian tersebut sangat membosankan. Ia melangkahkan kakainya keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menghampiri almari pakaian super besar. Selama memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan, tiba tiba Sehun mengingat sesuatu. Tadi malam ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mendengar isakan kecil dari kamar sebelah. _Baekhyun noona menangis? Apa dia mimpi buruk lagi?_ Batin Sehun. Sudah terlampau sering dia mendengar noona kesayangannya itu terisak saat tengah malam. Tentu saja Sehun tau penyebabnya, pasti mimpi buruk tentang masa lalunya itu masih menghantuinya. Sehun mendesah pelan, "Andai saja waktu itu Kris hyung tidak datang menolong Baekhyun noona, akan seperti apa ia nanti?"

* * *

 _Klining ~_

Suara bell menyapa pendengaran orang orang yang sedang bercengkrama di café, menengok sebentar ke arah pintu lalu kembali sibuk dengan dunianya masing masing. Sedangkan orang yang baru saja membuka pintu berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan senyum merekah menghiasi parasnya yang ayu. Ia menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya terdapat tulisan 'staff only'.

"Akhirnya kau datang B, kami sangat kewalahan, bahkan taman belakang yang biasanya hanya disinggahi beberapa orang sekarang terlihat penuh. Padahal ini masih jam berapa B? jam berapa? Oh my god!", ucap Kyungsoo mengusap peluh

"Baiklah baiklah, tenangkan dirimu nona Do. Aku akan berganti pakaian dan segera menbantu kalian.", Baekhyun terseyum pada Kyungsoo dan langsung menuju toilet untuk merubah baju perginya menjadi baju waiters khas café. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun menyimpan tas yang ia bawa di ruangan tempat karyawan biasa berkumpul. Saat melewati dapur ia dapat melihat Lay dan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membuat cake. Ia juga melihat Xiumin dan Chanyeol sedang meracik minuman. Baekhyun mampir ke meja kasir yang ditunggu oleh Chen untuk mengambil buku menu dan note kecil untuk mencatat pesanan. Lalu ia menuju ke meja nomor lima setelah melihat ada seorang pelanggan melambaikan tangannya. Sambil menunggu pelanggan memesan sesuatu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Tao serta Luhan yang juga sedang sibuk mencatat dan mengantarkan pesanan.

 **SKIP**

"Aaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga~", Tao

"Tulangku rasanya akan copot .. dan kukuku yang cantik tergores", Luhan

"Oh my god .,", Kyungsoo

"Syukurlah, kita dapat beristirahat..", Lay

"Waaah fantastis, thanks guys !", Xiumin

"Kita dapat uang banyak !", Chen

"Oh no bajuku penuh dengan serbuk kopi.", Channyeol

"…..", Baekhyun

"…", semua terdiam

"emm..Baek?"

"B?"

"…"

"B, kau tidur?"

"YA !"

"Eoh? Wae?", akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara. Matanya yang satu masih terpejam dan tangannya masih setia menyangga kepalanya. Yang lain hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah puppy jejadian itu. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya lalu ia menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di pundaknya. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. Belum sempat para manusia yang berada di sana angkat bicara untuk menggoda mereka, tiba tiba suara bell terdengar. Xiumin langsung berlari untuk menemui seseorang yang dengan berani membuka pintu padahal sudah dipasang tulisan 'tutup' di depannya.

"Maaf kami sudah tutup.", kata Xiumin ramah

"Ini kan masih siang?", Tanya si pengunjung

"Ya, tapi tidak ada menu tersisa. Mungkin besok anda bisa datang kembali."

"Tidak, saya datang bukan untuk membeli, tapi untuk menemui Baekhyun."

"Kau siapa?", nada suara Xiumin berubah dingin

"Aku Daehyun."

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan memanggilkannya. Tapi jika Baekhyun tidak ingin menemuimu maka kau harus pergi.", jelas Xiumin, ia ingat bahwa Lay pernah bercerita tentang mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Lalu Xiumin masuk untuk memanggil Baekhyun. Ia juga menyuruh Lay dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung pergi menemui Daehyun.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung dengan tubuh bergetar. Lay dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan ragu. Selama ini merekalah yang tahu tentang masalah Baekhyun. Ditambah dengan Sehun dan Kris juga mengetahuinya. Sedangkah yang lain hanya sebatas tahu bahwa Daehyun adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati menyakiti hatinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia tidak tahu mengenai apapun. Ia selalu mencegah Baekhyun untuk bercerita jika Baekhyun merasa terpaksa. Namun Chanyeol juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan jika Baekhyun sendiri sudah siap untuk membagi ceritanya.

"Baek –", belum sempat Daehyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun sudah memotong

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Menca—"

"Kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai."

"Baek, aku masih mencin—"

"Pergi!"

"Bae—"

"KUBILANG PERGI!", Baekhyun langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah ia berteriak. Chanyeol datang untuk menggendong Baekhyun dan Xiumin langsung menghampiri Daehyun untuk menyuruhnya pergi. Namun Daehyun tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya, melihat itu, Chen datang membantu Xiumin sampai akhirnya berhasil menyeret Daehyun keluar. Luhan dan Tao yang masih shock langsung membantu Chanyeol untuk mengurus Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menghubungi Sehun tapi Lay mencegahnya, ia berkata

"Sehun akan marah besar jika kau menghubunginya. Ia pasti akan mencari Daehyun dan tidak segan untuk menghajarnya. Aku yakin ini bukan yang di inginkan Baekhyun."

"Tapi eonni—"

"Aku tahu kau khawatir, dan kau tau siapa yang paling Baekhyun butuhkan saat ini? Itu bukan Sehun ataupun kita."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya tenang, setidaknya kita tunggu sampai Baekhyun sadar lalu kita biarkan mereka bicara berdua."

* * *

Semua berkumpul di ruangan Xiumin sambil menunggu Baekhyun sadar, termasuk Sehun, Kris, Suho dan Kai yang baru datang. Setelah Lay berhasil mencegah Kyungsoo untuk tidak menghubungi Sehun, ia melupakan Luhan yang langsung menelpon Sehun setelah Baekhyun berteriak. Sehun yang mendapat kabar tersebut langsung menarik Kai dan datang ke café. Kris dan Suho yang memang terbiasa datang untuk menjemput kekasih mereka pun ikut merasa khawatir tentang keadaan Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun masih belum sadar.

"Kenapa Baek noona belum sadar?", Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Tenanglah Sehun, kau tahu jika Baekhyun seperti ini jika dia mengalami shock.", Kyungsoo

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan.", Lay berkata tegas

"Apa eonni?", Tanya Tao

"Jawablah jika aku bertanya dan menurutlah jika aku menyuruh kalian melakukan sesuatu.", Lay menegakkan duduknya, membuat semua orang langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya

"Baiklah, pertama kau menyuruh kalian untuk mendengarkanku.", Lay mengambil nafas sejenak

"Ini mengenai Baekhyun. Kalian pasti sudah sangat mengenal Baekhyun. Namun kalian tidak mengerti masalah apa yang pernah dialami Baekhyun. Dan disini aku ingin menceritakan masalah itu kepada kalian.", Lay melirik pada Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Kris yang terkejut

"Hanya aku, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kris yang mengetahui masalah ini secara utuh. Jadi aku meminta izin pada mereka, apakah aku boleh menceritakannya? Karena kurasa yang lain juga berhak tahu agar kita dapat membantu Baekhyun.", Kyungsoo, Sehun,dan Kris mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi untuk Chanyeol. Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Baekhyun. Jadi sekarang, pergilah ke ruang staff dan tunggulah Baekhyun sadar. Karena aku yakin kau adalah orang yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini. Dan kau akan segera mendapatkan jawaban dari segala pertanyaanmu Chanyeol-ah.", Lay meyakinkan chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam. Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai ceritanya…"

 **At staff room**

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, ia duduk lalu meraih tanggan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia merasakan ada pergerakan dari tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung mengecup kening Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya , tiba tiba Baekhyun duduk dan memeluknya dengan erat. Chanyeol tersentak, namun ia langsung membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Terdengar isakan kecil dan Chanyeol merasa baju nya mulai basah. Ia melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar melihat ke arahnya. Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menggerakkan jarinya untuk mengusap lelehan air mata.

"sssttt, uljima Baek .. aku ada disini.."

"Mm-mmi—mian-mianhae.. huks.", Baekhyun sesenggukan, dan Chanyeol kembali merengkuhnya

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Mm-maa-maafkan aku.. huks.. kau bilang.. huks.. kau tidak ingin .. huks.. melihatku.. huks.. menangis."

"Kali ini menangislah Baek .. aku yang akan menghapus air matamu.."

"Huks.. Chanyeol-ah.."

"Hmm?" , Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

"Aku sudah tidak tahan .."

"Kalau begitu ceritalah."

"Berjanjilah jangan memotong ceritaku.. huks..tapi kau boleh mangusap air mataku atau memeluku jika tiba tiba aku menangis lagi.", Chanyeol mengangguk dan mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Aku berada di kelas X SMA waktu itu. Hari itu adalah hari dimana kesedihan dan cobaan mulai datang menghampiriku .. huks."

"Hari itu adalah hari dimana ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku sangat sedih, namun aku harus kuat .. huks.. untuk eomma dan huks, Baekbom oppa."

"Perusahaan yang didirikan appa diurus oleh samchoon, ayah dari Sehun sampai akhirnya diambil alih oleh Baekbom oppa setelah dia menyelesaikan studynya. Eomma sangat Bangga pada kami anak anaknya. Aku selalu mendapat nilai bagus dan Baekbom oppa berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan berkat kepandaiannya."

"Lalu saat aku kelas XII, eomma tiba tiba mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan. beliau mengatakan bahwa beliau akan menikah lagi. Eomma bertanya padaku dan Baekbom oppa apakah kami setuju? Dan saat itu kami menyutujuinya karena kami pikir itu adalah hal yang eomma lakukan untuk dirinya, selama ini eomma selalu melakukan apapun tuk kami anak anaknya.. hiks hiks..", Baekhyun tiba tiba menangis lagi dan Chanyeol yangsung memeluknya dan mengusap usap punggungnya.

"La-lalu .. huks .."

"Pelan pelan Baek.. aku akan menunggu. Atau jika kau ingin menceritakan kelanjutannya lain kali aku tidak apa apa.", Kata Chanyeol

"Tidak, aku akan melanjutkannya.. huks.. tibalah saatnya kedua keluarga bertemu. Eomma memperkenalkan aku dan Baekbom oppa kepada calon suaminya atau canlon ayahku yang baru. Aku sedikit takut melihatnya. Lalu Ajusshi itu memperkenalkan anaknya yang kedua, seorang lelaki, bisa kau tebak itu siapa?", Chanyeol menggeleng

"Itu adalah Kris oppa (Chanyeol terkejut). Lalu Ajusshi menjelaskah bahwa anak pertamanya, seorang perempuan, tidak bisa hadir. Saat aku melihat Kris oppa, dia seperti mengatakan 'tolaklah pernikahan ini' melalui matanya. Aku tidak mengerti." , Baekhyun tiba tiba bergetar dan Chanyeol langsung memeluknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun mulai sesenggukan lagi. Ia mengetur nafasnya dan menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menceritakan bagian yang paling dibencinya.

"ss-se-selanjutnya huks .. kami melakukan persiapan pernikahan. Sejauh ini,anak perempuan ajusshi belum menampakkan wajahnya. Akhirnya aku pergi untuk mengambil gaun bersama Kris oppa."

 **Flashback**

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku dan Kris oppa berjalan menuju butik. Sampai di sana, Kris oppa menyampaikan keperluan kami datang ke butik. Pegawai yang melayani kami mengerti dan menyuruh kami untuk menunggu selagi ia mempersiapkan gaunnya.

"Baek?", Kris oppa memanggilku, entah kenapa tiba tiba perasaanku tidak nyaman

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak pernikahan ini ? aku yakin sebenarnya kau tidak menginginkan jika ibumu menikah lagi."

"Ya, awalnya begitu. Tapi aku ingin melihat eomma bahagia."

"Kau tahu Baek? Ayahku sangat tamak. Ia menceraikan ibuku setelah hartanya habis. Dan kakak perempuanku hanya bisa menghamburkan uang. Aku yakin dibalik ini semua ayah dan kakakku memiliki niat terselubung. Kakak tidak pernah memikirkan keluarga, namun ia selalu menurut pada ayah karena ayah akan memberinya uang."

"Maafkan aku oppa, aku tidak suka mendengar cara bicaramu. Jika kau tidak suka maka pergilah. Aku hanya ingin melihat eommaku bahagia, bukankah sudah ku katakan?"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Dan satu lagi, kakakku tidak pernah muncul karena ayah yang menyuruhnya."

Kris oppa pergi dan aku duduk dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Akhirnya pegawai yang kutunggu datang. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih lalu keluar dari butik. Sampai di depan, tiba tiba Daehyun, kekasihku menelpon. Dia bilang bahwa dia disuruh eomma untuk menjemputku karena eomma takut jika aku mengganggu jam kuliah Kris. Aku hanya mengiyakan. Daehyun datang membawa mobil putih yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Lalu kami langsung pergi menuju rumah ajusshi.

"Kenapa ke rumah ajusshi? Kenapa tidak ke rumahku saja?", tanyaku

"Eomma mu yang menyuruhku Baek. Oya eomma mu juga membelikan sebuah gaun. Ia meletakkannya di kamar utama. Ayo baek cobalah, aku ingin melihatnya.", Kata Daehyun

"Shireo!"

"Ayolah~", aku lemah jika Daehyun merajuk. Akhirnya aku menurutinya dan berjalan ke kamar utama untuk berganti pakaian.

Aku berhenti sejenak. Tiba tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Namun aku tetap melangkahkan kakiu kedalam kamar. Betapa terkejutnya aku karena tiba tiba pintu dikunci dari luar au aku di banting di atas ranjang oleh ajusshi. Jadi Daehyun berbohong dengan membawa nama eomma? jadi ia menjebakku? Aku menoleh ke arah ajusshi yang tiba tiba membuka kemejanya. Aku mulai ketakutan ketika ia mendekat ke arakhu. Aku memundurkan tubuhku.

"Pp per pergi !", aku berteriak dan aku mendengar suara orang tertawa diluar sana. Aku yakin itu suara Daehyun. Ajusshi semakin mendekat dan mencoba meraih tanganku.

"Jangan mendekat !", lagi, aku berteriak dan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Ajusshi itu menindih dan mengunci tanggan dan tubuhku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tangannya yang bebas mulai membelai rambutku dan mengusap bibirku. Aku mengangis. Ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemejaku. Aku terus berteriak sampai akhirnya Ia mengehentikan aktivitas membuka kancing dan tangannya membekapku. Dengan nekat aku menggigit tangannya dan menendang perutnya. Aku berteriak lagi sambil berlari ke arah pintu, tapi tubuhku dibating di atas lantai. Sangat sakit.

"Cebal.. siapapun tolong aku hiks", aku merintih

"hiks ..", aku menangis

lalu

BRAK !

"Kk-kr-kris oppa ..", aku pingsan karena shock berat .

 **Flashback end**

Baekhyun terisak di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya. Chanyeol terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyalurkan kekuatan untuk orang yang sangat ia sayangi, ia cintai. Namun dengan beraninya orang orang laknat itu menyakiti Baekhyun-nya. Chanyeol merasa amarahnya telah mencapai ubun ubun. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh Daehyun dan ajusshi mesum itu. Dan ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Kris hyung karena telah menjadi orang yang melindungi Baekhyun. Satu yang menjadi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Bagaiman bisa Daehyun mengenal calon ayah Baekhyun? Dari eomma Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan eommanya tidak pernah menceritakan perihal pernikahan pada siapapun. Mungkinkah? Kakak perempuan Kris hyung? Apa mereka saling mengenal?

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Tatap aku Baek kumohon..", Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun namun Baekhyun kembali menunduk

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku hmm?"

"Aku takut kau jijik padaku Chanyeol", jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Sama sekali tidak Baek.. kumohon.. lihat aku Baek.", Akhirnya Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata kelam Chanyeol. Menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tampan dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Dengar Baek.. sekarang adalah giliranku bicara. Semua yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.. jika kau tidak ingin mengingatnya, maka buanglah jauh jauh. Jangan mencoba menutup hatimu lagi Baek.", Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang meleleh

"Aku akan selalu ada disisimu .. mereka, teman teman kita, juga akan selalu berada disisimu.", Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Baek, maukah kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi orang yang berarti dalam hidupmu?", Baekhyun tersentak, mereka saling memandang dan mencari kepastian

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu menerimaku Baek. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap membuka hatimu untukku ..", Baekhyun menjatuhkan air matanya dan memeluk Chanyeol

"Aku akan mencobanya Chanyeol, aku mau jika itu denganmu.. tapi aku tidak ingin berpacaran sekarang.. mengertilah.", Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menunggu. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, mulai sekarang aku adalah rumahmu. Tempatmu kembali jika kau merasa lelah Baek. Tempatmu menaruh kebahagiaan.", Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun

"Jadi kumohon.. tetaplah bersamaku.. disampingku.. aku akan mengobati semua lukamu Baek.."

Baekhyun mendongak , mereka bertatapan. Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah cantik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghae .."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dan Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

 **TBC**

 **alybee92**

la la la

aku sangat senang

terimaksih yaa untuk riview dan support kalian

muach muach :*

i wish you like this chappie~

fighting !

seperti biasa, maaf jika aku ber typo typo ria

i'm so sorry

and

review please ~


End file.
